


7 Ways I Got To Kiss You

by buntea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buntea/pseuds/buntea
Summary: Hi! I’m absolutely in love with Lukanette and I’m unashamedly and unapologetically calling it my favorite ship on the show, sue me! This is my first time publishing a piece of fan work so I’m sorry for any errors or anything that seems rather OOC? I read a lot of Lukanette and I interpret them to be the way the were/are written in fan works more so than in canon (because the fan works are more fleshed out oops)Special thanks to Volti & All other Lukanette writers for giving me the confidence to post these~This is a 7 chapter series that consists of (connected) short fics to showcase a sweet progress of their (Luka and Marinette’s) Relationship~This is purely Lukanette! You’ve been warned





	1. Hand

Marinette Dupain-Cheng hears the final bell for Miss Bustier’s homeroom class and resigns herself to one again being late.  
Of course, that wasn’t anything new, and it was basically expected of her at this point but, still, she hated disappointing her teacher so often.  
Taking her seat next to her red-haired friend, Marinette softly says good morning.  
“Morning girl.” Alya whispers back, “you alright? you look dead tired, didn’t you get any sleep?” Marinette shrugs and huffs before responding.  
“Unfortunately, not really. I had to work more on the report due on Monday because I know I won’t have the time or energy to work on it this week” Alya nods sympathetically and rubs her friend’s arm reassuringly. “You’ve got this girl!” Alya quietly cheers her on. Marinette offers a small smile in thanks and pulls out her notebook.  
  
Once class lets out and everyone is headed to lunch Marinette allows herself a peek at Adrien, her semi former crush. She isn’t completely over him, but since he and Kagami started being extra cozy she decided she should at least try. Adrien and Kagami are cuddled up under one of the bigger trees in the courtyard, Kagami is daintily eating fruit while Adrien is taking a cat nap with his head on her shoulder. Marinette smiles, mostly to herself, she can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Truthfully, she’s not entirely sure if she’s jealous because he’s napping on Kagami and not her or because he’s napping, and she isn’t.  
Marinette absently rubs her eyes and silently longs for a nap.  
She makes her way to the mess hall and quickly spots her friends at their usual table, walking over to them Marinette plops down between Alya and Juleka. “Marinette, I have a favor to ask” Juleka blushes slightly and looks ashamed. Marinette raises an eyebrow at her friend “What’s up?” Juleka looks over at Rose who nods encouragingly.  
Leaning over Juleka whispers a sweet request into her ear. “Of course, I’ll help you with that, you didn’t have to be so afraid to ask!” Marinette says truthfully, feeling bad.  
Juleka looks down at her gloved hands and picks at her already chipping polish. “You’ve just looked really tired this past week and I meant to ask earlier but I felt bad.” Juleka offers in response and rubs the back of her neck shyly.  
Marinette tries to not outwardly pout at her purple haired friend. Placing a hand over Juleka’s Marinette offers her a reassuring smile.  
“I’d absolutely love to help, I care about Luka too you know! he’s my friend!” (and kind of crush, but Marinette doesn’t add that last bit)  
“Seriously Jules, don’t feel bad! I’m honestly happy to help.” Marinette offers her friend a sincere smile. “I should be over tomorrow afternoon at the latest!”

  
It was just shy of noon when Marinette came bouncing toward their boathouse with a heavy looking trunk.  
Luka peers out the porthole at the sudden disturbance and his heart (and face) instantly warm as he sees it’s the ever so graceful Marinette clunking down the walkway.  
He quickly walks over to meet her half way. “Ma-Ma Marinette” Luka starts with what he hopes is a very casual collected smile. “Luka! Hi!” she puffs nervously? Excitedly? Perhaps both?  
“Here, let me help you with that.” Luka says as he grabs the surprisingly light trunk. “Planning on moving in?” Luka asks her from over his shoulder. Marinette subsequently turns the prettiest shade of pink Lukas ever seen, and smiles. “No! No-nothing like that.” she stammers. “Just helping Juleka with something.” She offers Luka a sweet smile, one that reaches those bluebell eyes of hers. “Oh?” he asks genuinely curious “You’re such a good friend Marinette, always helping others.” as they both get inside Luka locks the door and carries the trunk to the bedroom he shares with Juleka and sets it on her side. “Jules stepped out for just a bit, says she’s meeting Rose for something, I don’t think she was expecting you to get here early.” Luka says as he stands near the doorway, Marinette looks up at Luka in confusion. “I’m not early, I’m on time!” she explains adamantly. Luka lets out a soft laugh, one that comes through his nose. “I hear on time means early for you Ma-Ma Marinette” he gently teases. She quickly darts her eyes to something else. Luka’s guitar catches her eye.  
“Were you playing? Before I walked up?” she asks as she takes a seat on the bed. Luka is still standing near the doorway, arms casually crossed across his chest. “Mmm” he hums and drops his arms “I’m sorry” though Luka doesn’t know why she’s apologizing.  
He keeps his gaze on her until she starts to squirm under his scrutiny. Marinette squeaks, “continue, please” she pats the empty space on the bed beside her and scoots ever so slightly when Luka saunters over. Once he’s seated, he plucks the guitar from its resting spot in the floor and looks her directly in the eyes.  
“No need to apologize to me for something like that Marinette.” is the only thing he mutters before he starts picking at the strings again.  
He isn’t sure exactly how long he’s strumming, or what he even is strumming he just knows it sounds like Marinette, and he likes the way Marinette sounds.  
“What kind of things have you got in your trunk to help Jules” He asks after a long while; His gaze on her. “You play so beautifully” Marinette says, sounding in awe.  
She’s being genuine and not just avoiding his question, or at least she’s mostly not avoiding the question.  
“Thank you, Marinette” a somewhat comfortable silence (minus the low strum of Luka’s playing) falls over them.  
  
“Girl stuff” she blurts suddenly. Luka promptly stops playing and looks up at her with a raised brow. “Before, you asked what I’ve got in the trunk, girl stuff” she explains. Wordlessly Luka leans in and gently brings his hand up to her face and thumbs her cheek. “Eyelash.” he murmurs. Marinette’s eyes are like saucers and she starts to stammer out some form of apology.  
Luka laughs softly, through his nose again, he does that a lot.  
“You don’t have to apologize so much”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”  
“You apologized again.” Luka full on laughs, it's a musical sound.  
Marinette, resisting the urge to facepalm and refusing to say sorry again asks, “What are you playing? It really is beautiful.”  
“It is.” Luka agrees meeting her eyes and continues his happy tune.  
“You sound very bright, brightly beautiful.” he whispers low, looking directly into her blue eyes.  
Marinette isn’t sure she knows what he means exactly, but her face is warm all the same. They fall back into a comfortable silence as Luka begins to play a different cord.

  
“I’m back! Did Marinette get here yet?” Luka hears his baby sister call from up front. “Yeah” Luka answers looking at Marinette with a soft smile. “Thank you for the song, Luka” Marinette smiles and starts to shift off the bed, Luka’s hand comes down gently over hers to halt her movement. “Thank _you_ , for the song, Marinette.” Luka cradles her hand in his and gently brings it to his lips kissing the palm of her hand. “Have fun with your _girl stuff_.” he winks as a pink Marinette picks up the trunk and brings it out Juleka.


	2. Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka drops by the Bakery!

It’s Sunday morning and Marinette is up early (for once) boxing the macarons that are being picked up later today.  
She’s absolutely covered in flour and sugar, and her hair is piled into a messy ball on top of her head, but she doesn’t mind.  
She’s so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn’t hear a customer enter the bakery.  
“Ma-Ma Marinette.” She hears, and her head whips up to see a tall, ocean eyed boy staring back at her.  
Her stomach starts to do flips that would give any talented gymnast a run for their money.  
“L-Luka! Hel-hey, Hi!” She finally settles on a greeting feeling foolish. She knows she’s already blushing.  
She sees Luka just as much as she sees any of her friends at this point.  
They’ve also had many one on one conversations. You’d think she’d be more comfortable around him, but nope. Her heart has other plans.  
“Hello, how are you Marinette?” Luka asks in a way that makes it sound like he didn’t just see her yesterday at band practice. His eyes haven’t left hers since she noticed him.  
“I’m good.” She answers honestly looking back at the box of macarons not being able to withstand the eye contact anymore.  
“Practice yesterday was really good.” She tries to make idle conversation. When Luka doesn’t respond she braves looking back up at him and sure enough he’s got his eyes on her.  
“I’m glad to hear you’re good.” Luka says, finally looking at the menu behind Marinette.  
Finishing up the macarons, Marinette picks up the two decorative boxes and saunters over to the ‘For Pickup’ shelf and sets them down with care.  
“How can I help you?” Marinette offers Luka a warm smile after she’s back behind the counter. “I-Honestly? I’m just here to see you.” Luka shoves his hands in his pockets and offers the bluenette a half smile.  
Marinette resists the urge to audibly squeak.  
He’s here for her!  
What does that even mean!  
Is she allowed to ask? She wonders and steals a peek at Luka through her dark lashes.  
“I don’t think I can be much company today, I’m helping Maman for most of the day.” Marinette explains softly.  
Luka smiles at that. “Of course. I wouldn’t want to get in the way.” He starts.  
“Just, after yesterday I wanted to ask you to stay back for a bit, but I didn’t want to make you feel pressured to, so I thought I’d work up the nerve to just come say hello without the preface of practice.” Marinette face softens, and she blushes again.  
“I would’ve stayed, no pressure.” Marinette tries to assure him.  
“I don’t doubt it, but I didn’t want the preface of practice anyway.” Luka winks and leans on the counter.  
Their sudden closeness makes Marinette suddenly conscious of how much of a mess she probably looks.  
She looks up at him and holds his soft gaze. “It doesn’t have to be today, or tomorrow or even this week, but I’d like to hang out, just you and me.” Luka says barely above a whisper, not in a way that makes it sound like a secret, but in a way that sounds like it’s meant for her to hear the meaning of what he’s saying.  
Marinette nods slowly, “Yeah, I’d like that.” A slow soft smile spreads across Luka’s face reaching his beautiful eyes. “Me too.” He needlessly agrees.  
As another customer enters the bakery, Luka begins to order. “Could I have two Strawberry Vanilla cupcakes?” Marinette gives a firm nod and swiftly wraps them up for him.  
Once she’s done, she gently hands the confections over to him in a small to go box.  
He pulls out his wallet and plucks out a €20 bill and hands it to her.  
Before she can protest that it’s too much, like she wants, the soft warm sensation that is Luka placing a gentle kiss on her cheek halts any and all train of thought.  
“Keep it, it’s also a tip” Luka speaks softly into her ear and offers her a shy smile. It makes Marinette’s heart melt. The kiss was unexpected but welcome all the same.  
He takes one of the cupcakes he just ordered out of the box and scoots it toward her across the counter. “For you.” He winks and waves as he exits the bakery. Marinette’s hand instinctively goes to her freshly kissed cheek.  
As she looks down at the sweet treat, she can’t help the smile that slides onto her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	3. Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya encourages Marinette to take Luka up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting on the previous chapters looked funky.  
> I wrote them both in Microsoft Word beforehand, but I wrote out this chapter directly into the site to hopefully make it look less chaotic.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It's been three days since Luka came into the bakery and made Marinette feel too many feelings.  
Three days she's been stewing on the feeling of adoration inside of her. Three days since she's seen Luka.  
Marinette, of course preformed her mandatory best friend duties and told Alya everything Sunday night.  
Today, Wednesday there is no school and of course Alya has concocted the _fabulous_ plan that is Marinette finally taking Luka up on this offer to hang out, alone. Marinette isn't particularly nervous, or at least not any more nervous than she is whenever she hangs out with Luka any other time.   
Still, she's quite jittery and excited. Her stomach is doing it's usual flips and flops and her heart pounding in her ears.  
She's still at home, waiting on Alya to come over and help her work up the nerve to text him, basically. As if just thinking of Alya made her appear, there's a sudden knocking on her hatch and she nearly jumps. Stalking over and opening it for her friend, Alya comes up through the small door, eyeing Marinette. "A new crush looks good on you girl." Alya compliments with a wink as she sinks onto the chaise lounge. "Alya!" Marinette chides, but blushes slightly.   
"So, Have you texted him yet?"  
"No..."  
"How come?"  
"I'm not exactly sure of what I should say."  
Alya gives Marinette a look and motions for her to hand over her phone. Begrudgingly Marinette complies and hands her phone over as she plops down next to Alya. "What are you about to do?"   
"Text him of course." Alya quickly finds Luka's contact and starts a new conversation thread. Peeking over at Marinette, Alya raises a brow. "Well? What do you want to say?"  
Marinette chews on her lip nervously. She isn't entirely sure what she _should_ say. Would it be too forward to just ask if he wants to hang out today? But that seems kind of rude, what if he has plans? And what if-  
"Marinette!" Alya snaps, getting the bluenette's attention. "Girl, I see the gears turning in your head, he asked _you_  remember? He has the time, and if he doesn't I'm sure he'll make it." Marinette slowly nods, figuring that is true. She extracts her phone from her red haired friend and taps out a quick message. The sound of her message getting delivered pings and she practically flings herself across the room. Alya lets out a full belly laugh and picks up the phone that's been discarded to see what Marinette wrote. Just as she does, the phone pings with a new message. 

 **M** : Hi   
**L** : Hi yourself   
  
Alya gives Marinette, who is peeking between her fingers, a look. " _Hi_? All you said was _hi_?"   
"I told you I didn't know what to say!" Marinette defends and slow crawls back over to her friend. "What did he say?" She asks barely above a whisper. Alya props the phone directly in Marinette's face.   
Marinette's face pulls into a frown.  
"What do I say now?"   
"Not hi, that's for sure."   
"Seriously!"   
"How about, 'lets hang out'?"  
"Don't you think that's a little forward?"  
Alya glares daggers into her friend. "O-Okay, okay!" Marinette huffs and snatches her phone from Alya and sticks out her tongue. Marinette thoughtfully types out a response and shoves the phone back at Alya. Alya peers down at the message and smiles. "Much better." After what feels like hours to Marinette, her phone chimes with a response.   
  
**M** : I was wondering, if it's not any trouble if we could take a walk, later maybe?   
**L** : Of course, Ma-ma Marinette, you're never any trouble. Just give me a time and I'll come pick you up.  
  
The two girls exchange glances and bursts into a fit of giggles. "OOOOH! Marinette has a _date_ with _Lu-ka_ " Alya teases stretching both syllables in Luka's name.

* * *

* * *

Luka has been nervously glancing at his phone every two seconds since he hit send. Marinette makes his heart sing. He wasn't expecting her to even message him this week. He glances at his phone once again urging it to chime with a response. He worried he'd been far too forward with her on Sunday, but he just couldn't help it. She pulls something out of him, something he honestly hadn't realized he even had in him. He's writing aimlessly in his notebook, just brisk thoughts and words that sound pretty. Luka's always cared for pretty, serendipitous things, but he's been able to see beauty and serendipity in almost everything lately. He takes another peek at his phone. After a long moment it finally, _finally_ chimes. 

 **M** : Does 3PM sound okay?   
**L** : Sounds perfect ;) 

* * *

* * *

 Marinette is seated at one of the bakery's dine in tables waiting for Luka to arrive. After squealing with Alya some more and fussing over what she should wear, and how she should do her hair, the two friends parted ways once Marinette promised to relay every detail. Marinette reads Alya's text message of good luck, just as Luka enters the bakery.  
"You look very pretty." Luka comments the moment the make eye contact. Marinette's face instantly ignites. "Thank you" she manages to murmur.   
"Shall we?" Luka asks offering her a hand. Marinette gently places hers in his and stands up. Her hair is pulled up neatly into a bun on top of her head and she's wearing a simple pink dress with her typical purse. "You look pretty good too." Marinette comments softly as she gently bumps luka's shoulder. He positively beams at that.   
"Thank you, Marinette." he says and they stroll leisurely toward downtown Paris. After a while Marinette notices his eyes drifting to her bun and she instinctively begins to lift a hand toward it to see if it's still intact. Luka's hand comes down over hers before she can though.  
"Stop, it's perfectly intact." he smiles.  
"You were looking at funny." she counters   
"I was just thinking that it's a lot neater than the one on Sunday" he chuckles. In a mock gasp, Marinette feigns offense. "Luka Couffaine, are you _teasing_ me?"   
"I wouldn't _dream_ of it chérie." Luka says in response. Marinette dissolves into a fit of giggles and they halt their walking.   
"Would you like some ice cream?"   
"From André's?"   
"But of course"   
Marinette absently rubs her cheek "Yeah, ice cream sounds great!" Marinette responds brightly.  
Luka once again offers Marinette his hand and she takes it, and they walk hand in hand toward André's Ice cream. 

  
Once they get there, André gives the pair a knowing glance and offers them their ice cream on the house when Luka fishes out his wallet to pay.   
"Thank you, that's extremely kind of you." Luka says blushing a little. Still, he pulls out a few loose bills and stuffs them in the tip jar.  
She doesn't say so, but the gesture warms Marinette's heart.  
André winks at Marinette as he hands her both cones and tends to the next customer.   
Walking over to a nearby bench and sitting, Marinette tries to carefully hand Luka his ice cream but just as she does a pigeon lands on the armrest of the bench, startling her. She accidentally surges her arm forward with a little too much force, and gets the ice cream right on Luka's face. He manages to get a grasp on the ice cream without getting any more on him but Marinette is effectively embarrassed for life.   
"I'm _SO_ sorry Luka, oh my gosh" she frantically digs around in her bag with one hand for a tissue.   
"Marinette" Luka starts but she isn't paying any attention, "Hey, Mari, it's alright." He repeats, gently touching her arm.  
The bluenette bashfully looks up at him. "I am sorry, I feel bad. I got ice cream on you." she pouts. He lets out a soft laugh through his nose.   
Luka presses his lips to his ice cream and then quickly moves to press a kiss to Marinette's nose. Marinette looks surprised and tries to look down at her nose, then back up at Luka.  
"We match now." He explains; his eyes dancing with humour.   
"We do." Marinette agrees with a soft smile. 


	4. Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch date at Tom & Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is having breakfast with her Maman and Papa in their homey kitchen on a Friday morning.  
The Bakery opens in half an hour and Marinette has to be at school in about 45 minutes.  
"You know," Sabine, her Maman starts; "You should bring Luka over for lunch tomorrow night since it's a half day."  
Marinette whips her head up to her parents to see her Papa nodding happily in agreement. "What makes you randomly bring that up?" Marinette asks with a small voice.  
"It's not random, Luka's your boyfriend." Tom offers.  
Sabine hums in agreeing before adding. "We've been thinking about it for awhile."  
Marinette is staring at her parents in utter horror. _boyfriend_?!?! Who ever said anything about boyfriend? They've gone on a total of four dates;  _if_ you include the first one where she horrifically spilled ice cream all over him. As far as she's concerned that hardly counts. Especially since she convinced Luka that their 'second' date was a do over of the first one.  
So she doesn't think three and a half dates completely qualifies them as dating...Does it?  
"At least ask him dear" Sabine suggests sweetly.   
"Yes, we'd love to have him." Tom says in agreement.   
"I'll ask" Marinette replies, kissing both her parents and shuffling out the door.   
As she walks to school she has a storm of thoughts surrounding lunch with Luka, and if she's even dating Luka.  
Luka never explicitly said he was her boyfriend...Maybe she should ask him? 

* * *

* * *

"Maybe you should ask him." Alya says simply to Marinette, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
It's the early afternoon after school and both girls are lying on a blanket, on the floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by snacks and homework.   
"Ask him what?"  
"If you're his girlfriend, that's what you're worried about isn't it?"  
"I guess, you don't think that's an awkward thing to ask?"   
"Why would it be? Everyone calls him your boyfriend anyway."   
Marinette snorts. "Who is 'everyone'?" Alya shrugs "Everyone." she repeats like it clairfies anything. Marinette gives her a look, but Alya doesn't elaborate.   
Marinette's phone starts ringing breaking the silence. Glancing at the screen, it reads ♫ Luka ♫. The petite bluenette just about jumps out of her skin. "It's Luka" Marinette says patting her friend's thigh getting her attention.  
"Okay, so answer it." Alya says not even sparing Marinette a glance. Marinette doesn't move.  
"It's going to go to voicemail." Alya warns and Marinette instantly slides the screen to answer.   
"Hi-Hey, Why are you calling? I mean, not that you calling is a bad thing or anything." Marinette rushes out, barely audible.   
She hears Luka's low chuckle on the other end and instantly she calms down. His eyes, his laugh, even his touch can quickly calm her down. She mentally berates herself for ever being so worked up to begin with.  
"I would hope it's not a bad thing to call without notice, I know I usually ask first." He sounds apologetic.   
"You're absolutely fine! I actually was just about to text you!" she squeaks out. "Oh?" Luka asks, "Great minds think alike then." he chuckles softly.   
Marinette's cheeks deepen in color.  
"What were you about to text me for?"   
"Oh! Um!" Silence fills the call.  
"Ma-ma Marinette...?" Luka croons from the other line after a moment.  
"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow? After school? With my parents?" There's no response for a beat. Marinette pulls the phone away to make sure the call is still connected. It is.   
"Luka?" she asks, concern laced in her voice.   
"Marinette, are you asking me on a date?" Luka's voice light and playful.   
"My parent's actually invited you." She explains. She can hear his smile when he responds. "They like me?"   
"Of course."  
"I'm glad"  
"Me too."  
"Of course I'll come, I'd love to have lunch with you and your parents." He answers. Marinette can practically see the grin she hears in his voice.  
She suddenly remembers. "Hey! What'd you call for?"   
"I just wanted to hear your voice." He responds easily, without missing a beat.   
Marinette blushes aggressively. "And," He continues."I wanted you to be the first person I told that, Rose and I managed to land a gig for Kitty Section next weekend at this cafe downtown!"   
A big smile spreads across Marinette's face, "Oh my gosh! Congratulations Luka! That's awesome!" she says genuinely excited and happy for the band.  "I'm pretty excited, it's small and nothing crazy, but it's the first time we'd be playing downtown!" the excitement in his voice evident.   
"It is exciting." Marinette agrees. She steals a glance over at Alya, who's eyes she's felt on her this entire time.  
Sure enough, Alya is offering her a knowing look. 'Ask him' Alya mouths to her pigtailed friend.   
"So, what time is lunch?" Luka asks sweetly before Marinette can work up the nerve to say anything. "I'm not sure" she slowly responds. "I'll ask Maman and text you?" She answers but it sounds more like a question. "Of course Marinette, whatever works best for you." he says in response.  
Alya loudly clears her throat. "Oh! Ah, sorry Luka, I'm hanging out with Alya, and being quite rude. I'll text you later, kay?"   
"Okay, later Ma-Ma Marinette." the line clicks and the call ends.   
Marinette sets her phone down and looks at Alya. "You didn't even ask!" she accuses. "I was being rude to you! I'll ask another time!"   
Alya gives her a mean glare. "I was clearing my throat not so you'd hang up but so you'd _ask_!" Marinette knew that but she'd play dumb anyway. "Oh? Were you?" Alya proceeds to throw a handful of popcorn at her. 

* * *

* * *

Luka is a block away from Tom & Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, nervously flexing his fingers with each step toward the shop. He's not exactly sure why he's nervous he knows Marinette's parents are kind people and that like him enough to invite him to lunch. He hums a soft, warm melody that reminds him of sunshine to try and calm himself down. As he enters the bakery the scent of warm confections invades his nostrils and he is instantly soothed. He's taken back to several weeks ago, when a similar scent filled their boathouse kitchen. Apparently, Marinette and Juleka's "girl stuff" had actually been baking supplies. He'd been seemingly not like himself, and Jules wanted to try and cheer him up. He adored his little sister, he smiles to himself at the memory.   
"You made it, welcome!" Sabine's tender, motherly voice tickles his ears. "Hello! Thanks for having me." He answers. Sabine pulls him into an unexpected, but welcome hug. "Of course! Tom! Marinette! Luka is here" She calls over her shoulder, while still having him gathered in the embrace. "Come on, the kitchen is up through here" Sabine says, and leads the way up a flight of stairs.   
"Welcome!" Tom says as Luka enters the house. Marinette gives Luka a quick half hug and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Hi" she half whispers. "Hi yourself" he responds easily.   
They all gather at the dining table once all the greetings are out the way. Luka is sitting across from Marinette and next to Sabine.   
"I hope you like spinach noodles and dumplings!" Tom says brightly to Luka as he passes him a plate he just filled with food. "It looks delicious." Luka answers honestly and winks at Marinette.   
She turns a proper shade of pink and stares back at her now full plate. After everyone is settled into the food. They're having light, idle conversations about school, the bakery, and music.   
It's nice and Marinette's parents seem to truly enjoy Luka's company. Marinette is the first to finish her food, she seemingly mostly stuffed her face to keep from having to say much. She also looked like she was sitting on pins and needles every time her dad would ask him a question. Luka isn't sure what she was nervous about, her parents were absolute treats to be in company with. He'll definitely have to ask. Once they're all done Marinette volunteers to do the clean up, with Luka's help but her parents insist they should go for a walk since it's nice out while they clean. Marinette quickly takes them up on their offer and is practically dragging Luka down the stairs, which has him pulling his face into a frown. "Marinette, slow down!" Luka chides once they are finally down the stairs and out of the bakery. The bluenette plops herself down on the nearest bench and catches her breath.  
"What's wrong?" Luka asks, sitting next to her, close enough that their thighs are touching. He pulls her face up, so she can meet his eyes. "It's kind of a long story." Marinette says in between short breaths. Luka pulls up the sleeve of his jacket and looks at his imaginary watch. "Would you look at that." He shows off his bare wrist "Looks like we've got time." He smiles softly at her and gives her a raised brow.   
  
Marinette launches into action and explains a surprisingly not that long story of how her dad got akumatized because he overreacted to her having a crush on someone and bringing them over for dinner is when said akuma attack happened.   
"I see." Luka says once Marinette finally finishes her tale. "So what I'm hearing is, you've got a crush on me?" Luka teases in an attempt to lighten the mood and make Marinette smile. It works. Marinette falls into a fit of giggles and squeezes Luka's hand once she calms down.  
"That would be the only thing you get from all that." she says and then playfully nudges him. They're sitting in comfortable silence when Luka notices Marinette fiddling with her wrist. "Are you okay?" He asks concern laced in his voice. "Oh!" Marinette squeaks "I'm fine!" She drops her wrist and Luka catches the glimpse of the guitar pick he gave her when the pair first met, almost a whole year ago. "Ohh, I see" he says as he delicately cradles her wrist, inspecting her handy work "Your own little charm bracelet? Very cute, Marinette." He offers her a sincere smile. The guitar pick is solely dangling on a black and blue, braided thread. "Thank you." she murmurs "It's been taped to my pinboard for a while so I decided a bit ago to turn into something I could wear." she explains and Luka nods understanding. "My little fashionista, I remember." Marinette turns a deep shade of red at his choice of words and he laughs lightly at her inability to hide her emotions, it's one of the things he adores about her though, she wears her heart on her sleeve. "Will you come, next weekend?" Luka asks after a moment. Looking up at him and his bright blue eyes and matching hair, Marinette's face softens. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it!"  
Marinette leans on Luka's shoulder while they direct their conversation back to her and her fashion. Luka's phone begins to go off. He reluctantly shifts away from Marinette to pull out his phone and answer. "Hey Jules, whats up?" His face contorts in concern as he listens to whatever is being said on the other end. "Okay, I'll be there in 10." he hangs up and offers Marinette an apologetic look. "My maman needs my help with some kids messing with the boat." He grimaces in explanation. "Of course, go~" Marinette croons and pats his thigh. Luka leans over, brushing some of Marinette's fringe out of the way and plants a soft kiss in the middle of her forehead. He stays like that for a few moments and basks in it. Once he pulls away, he's instantly missing the feeling. "I'll text you once everything's settled." He says as he stands up. "I look forward to that." she nods. "Later, Ma-Ma Marinette" He parts with a soft wave. Marinette continues to sit on the bench fiddling with her wrist, watching him until he is completely out of sight.   
  
Marinette is climbing the stairs to her bedroom when her phone chimes.  
A text from Alya, Marinette smiles at the message before taping out a response.   
  
**A** : Did you ask him?  
**M** : No...  
**A** : Why not!  
**M** : I lost track of time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Ladybug and Chat! and a bit of angst!   
> the gears are already turning in my head.   
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is here!

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouts, after a long battle with an akumatized man who got his heart broken. Chat Noir comes swinging down to stand by her side. "Pound it!" They say in unison and fist bump before their respective beeping starts. "M'lady" Chat dips his head and kisses her hand smoothly, before bouncing off. Ladybug, too tired to chide him, slings her yoyo to the nearest rooftop and detransforms. "Tikki, spots off." A flash of pink and Ladybug is back into her civilian form; pouting and stretching.  
"Tikki, that's the 5th akuma attack in just three days. I'm SO exhausted, I can imagine Chat is doing just as bad."  Tikki nods in agreement "I wonder what crawled up Hawk Moth's butt to make him so grumpy." Tikki wonders aloud. Marinette shrugs and hands her polka dotted friend a sweet treat. "Whatever it is, I hope it stops before the weekend! I've absolutely had enough and I'm supposed to have a date with Luka and Kitty Section on Sunday!" The bluenette grumbles. Tikki nuzzles the girl gently, as a form of reassurance and encouragement. "I'm sure things will calm down soon Marinette!" Tikki responds brightly.

* * *

* * *

 

Things have, in fact, not calmed down. It's Friday morning, before school and there's breaking news that an Akuma attack has broken out near the Louvre Museum. Marinette practically throws herself into her room. "Tikki, Spots on!" She magically transform into her superheroine alter ego, then quickly (and quietly) heads toward the Museum.    
Once she gets there, Chat is already on the scene. His usual banter with the victim in full force. Once he notices she's arrived he lands over next to her. "M'lady" Chat grins playfully. "Chaton" Ladybug greets sweetly. "What's the deal with the victim?" She asks. "Apparently she got fired." Chat informs. Ladybug grits her teeth and rolls her eyes. Hawk Moth will take advantage of any and everyone. They make haste in taking down the not-so-tough akumatized victim. She doesn't even have to use her lucky charm. "Bye-Bye little butterfly." She and Chat head over to the victim who's in the usual state of disarray. As they get ready to head off in opposite directions, they agree to meet for a patrol tonight.   
  
Marinette is a little late to class (earning a pointed look from Miss Bustier) because of the Akuma attack and she notices Adrien isn't here at all. She guiltily slides into her seat next to Alya and they make idle conversation. After school, Marinette is walking home with Nino and Alya; they're all headed toward Alya's house. They spend most the afternoon catching up on homework and gossiping about their classmates and school. All of their phones simultaneously chimes and it's another alert for an Akuma Attack. Alya hops up "Oh! I gotta go record this for the ladyblog." Nino gives her the stink eye. "Alya, what did I tell you about chasing after every Akuma Attack, you're going to get hurt!" Alya waves her boyfriend off. "I'll be fine! I've never gotten hurt, at least not hurt enough to the point where ladybug couldn't fix it!" Marinette's eyes ping pong between the two of them. "Nino's right Alya." Marinette points out. That earns her a glare. The couple continues their disagreement as Marinette's phone chimes, once again, except this time it's from Luka.   
  
**L** : Hey Mari, I just got the Akuma Alert and it looks like it's near your house. I hope you're okay. Get back to me if you can so I don't worry too much. x  
  
Marinette heart warms up at his concern, she quickly texts him back reassuring him that she's safe and actually at Alya's house. "I have to use the restroom! I'll be back!" Marinette squeaks out as she slips away from the couple who's completely ignoring her and scowling at each other.   
"Do you think they'll notice if I'm in here for like an hour?" Marinette whispers to Tikki. Tikki giggles "With the way they were just ignoring you, probably not." Marinette gives her friend a firm nod and whispers. "Tikki, spots on." 

* * *

* * *

Ladybug is anxiously on her way to her and Chat's usual patrol meet up spot after leaving Alya's house as Marinette. Once she got back to her friends house, Alya and Nino weren't even there! They must've chased after the Akuma story together after all. Ladybug had to defeat the Akuma victim alone, Chat never showed up. She's worried about him, after about 10 or so minutes passed, she hears the soft thudding of Chat landing somewhere nearby. Ladybug looks up and Chat is walking toward her with his head hung low. "Chaton? What's wrong?" Ladybug asks, her voice heavy with worry. "I'm so sorry, Ladybug." He cries and flings his arms around her. His body starts to shake slightly. He was crying...? Ladybug gently patted the silly kitty's head "I wasn't able to wiggle out of my civilian duties." He explains between breaths. "I was so worried about you." He pulls away and looks ashamed. "Oh, Minou, It's ok!" Ladybug swats at his shoulder. "I was worried about you!" she counters. "I thought something might've happened. You're okay?" She wants to confirm. He gives a firm nod. "I'm sorry, M'lady. Crying on you like that was not very manly" He murmurs. "I've just had a long day." Ladybug hums, understanding. She rubs his arm in an attempt to comfort him. "Me too, there'll be days like this though, you know" She explains. "Especially with Hawk Moth sending multiple Akuma's out in a single day." She deflates, and sits on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chin. Chat takes a seat beside her and grumbles something profane about Hawk Moth under his breath. In an attempt to sway the conversation into something less miserable, Ladybug prompts "Have you got any fun plans this weekend?" Chat's ears perks up at that. "I actually do! Plans with my band." Ladybug wiggles her eyebrows, and giggles.  "Oh, Chaton! You never mentioned you were in a band." Chat offers her a wolfish grin and nods. "Got a thing for guys in bands?" He asks playfully with a raised brow. Ladybug's mind instantly drifts to Luka and she can't help the smile that creeps onto her face. "Yeah, I do, actually" she confirms softly. Chat tries to not outwardly react. "The boy you're in love with." he says softly, it's not a question. Ladybug steals a peek at him and his green eyes are unreadable. "Tell me about your band?" she asks, effectively changing the subject.   
Patrol ends after a couple hours of, thankfully no Akuma Attacks.

* * *

* * *

Luka Couffaine is hanging out with his band at band practice Saturday afternoon, on the houseboat.   
"I'm starving." Rose groans in agony once she finishes the set they were working on. She hops off stage and takes a seat next to Juleka, who places a soft kiss on the blonde's hair. "Marinette is supposed to be bringing food, but she's late, as usual" Juleka complains. Luka opens his mouth to defend Marinette, but is beat to the punch by Adrien, who says. "Don't worry, Marinette would never let us down. She hasn't before." Luka gives Adrien an appreciative glance and goes back to tuning his guitar. Ivan and Mylene are being as cute as ever cuddled up on the floor watching videos on either of their phones. They all are in their own little worlds.  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Marinette says as she limps over to her group of friends, both hands full with bags of food. Luka is by her side in an instant tugging both bags from her small hands. "No need to apologize." He looks down at her leg, and sure enough she's bleeding. "You're bleeding." Luka says in a low whisper. "Adrien, can you take these for me?" He hands the bags to Adrien who quickly complies. The blond boy takes them over to the rest of the group, they are all looking at Marinette with concern. Luka promptly scoops, actually _scoops_ up Marinette in his arms and into the house. It all happened in a matter of seconds, Marinette had absolutely no time to protest. Luka sets her down silently and disappears shortly. He comes back after a minute, first aid kit in hand and sets himself down on the floor at eye level with Marinette's bleeding knee. "Is this why you were late?" He murmurs as he mindfully attends to her wound. Marinette nods sheepishly. "Yeah, I was heading out and noticed a little boy dropped some snack he had on the ground so I helped calm him down and offered him something from the bakery. Then I walked him home." A smile kisses Luka's lips and he beams up at her. "Always so sweet and thoughtful." He comments as heir blue eyes meet, The bluenette blushes and turns away.  
"I just did what anyone would've done." Luka shakes his head no. "I don't think so, Marinette." he goes back to dabbing a cotton ball on her knee as she continues.  
"After that I was on my way, again but I wasn't watching where I was going I suppose, and almost got hit by a cyclist. I fell in my attempt to get out of the way." Marinette says thoughtfully and looks embarrassed. She winches at the slight sting of the alcohol touching her wound. "Sorry." Luka murmurs as he places a sizable bandage on her knee.  
"Thank you." the blue eyed girl whispers. Luka places a tender kiss to her bandaged knee and Marinette's heart stutters. "I'm glad you're okay." Luka says honestly as he unabashedly stares into her eyes.  

* * *

* * *

It's Sunday afternoon, the sun is out and the sky is clear. Marinette was particularly enjoying the no Akuma Attacks yesterday and was hoping that trend would continue, especially since she has a date with Luka after his performance with Kitty Section. Of course, it turns out, that was absolutely too much to hope for.  
Marinette was talking to Luka and the rest of the band and wishing them good luck "backstage" before she sauntered off to find her seat. Marinette is getting settled into her seat, next to Alya, Nino, Mylene and the rest of the gang who's not on stage, when her phone buzzes in her purse. She ignores it, trying to enjoy the show that's about to start. Marinette feels Tikki poking her after a few moments, she reluctantly peers down just as Kitty Section steps onto the stage. The music starts and she can no longer hear anything. Marinette quickly and quietly steps away. "There's an Akuma Attack!" Tikki says exasperated. Marinette chews on her lip as she looks back at the stage where Kitty Section is performing. Adrien was even able to make it this time. They're all dressed in the costumes Marinette made for them, looking like they're enjoying themselves.  
Marinette fiddles with her guitar pick bracelet and groans as she tucks herself away and whispers "Tikki, Spots on!"   
The Akuma attack was taking place just outside of Paris which hardly ever happens. They took forever to get to and then even longer to take down because Chat Noir, once again, never showed up. Ladybug was exhausted by the time the night was over and she completely missed Kitty Section's performance and her date with Luka. The news however, made quick work of covering the entire fight and news story. The media also unnecessarily  berated Chat Noir for not being there, seeing as Chat not showing up is possibly the thing Ladybug was the least upset about.  
It was just after 10pm when Marinette snuck back into her room and climbed into her bed. She sat her phone down on her work desk, far away from her. She refused to look at it, way too afraid of how many messages she'd have waiting for her. Knowing she'd absolutely disappointed Luka. She couldn't stand any of it. Being Ladybug and a teenage girl was becoming far too much. The bluenette unwillingly broke down and quietly sobbed into her pillow, her Kwami comforting her until she drifted into slumber. 

 

 


	6. Eyelids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty shenanigans ensue

Luka is worried out of his mind. After Kitty Section finished their set, he was looking for Marinette and couldn't see her in the crowd. Luka figured she'd gone to the bathroom with Alya because he didn't see her either. Once Alya emerges from the bathroom with only Mylene and Alix; Luka's heart drops into his stomach.   
"Hey, Alya" Luka says as he heads toward the small group of girls. "Hi Luka! You guys rocked." she complimented with a wink and an arm punch. Rubbing his arm, moreso because he's nervous than because of her playful hit hurt he asks, "Have you seen Marinette? I can't find her anywhere." The girls faces all scrunch up simultaneously. "I know she got up to take a phone call or something, also apparently there was an Akuma attack right outside of Paris." Luka nods, already knowing that information, "Yeah I heard, that's also kind of why I'm worried but I don't see what she'd be doing way out there." The girls all nod and hum in agreement. "I already texted her, but she didn't respond, at least not yet." Alya said, trying to be helpful. "Me too." Luka replies, chewing absently on his lip.  
"We'll let you know if we hear anything okay? I'll try calling again in a bit" Mylene comforts.  
Luka nods again, too wrapped up in his anxious thoughts to give verbal responses. "What's up?" Juleka asks coming up behind him, Rose not far behind. "Where's Marinette?" Rose asks observing the group of girls, noticing the bluenette isn't present. Luka is starting to get overwhelmed, without responding or giving notice he gently pushes past the girls and into the cool evening air.   
Luka pulls out his phone and checks his messages, again. Nothing.

* * *

* * *

"How are you feeling this morning honey?" Sabine asks Marinette, as she strokes her daughter's hair. It's Tuesday morning, a couple of hours before school. Marinette has reluctantly got out of bed, to do the bare minimum of hygiene required for her to be clean. She's laid out on her chaise lounge with her Maman by her side. She missed school yesterday, too riddled with anxiety to attend, she actually ran a fever. Her phone died sometime yesterday and she hadn't bothered to charge it. Her fever is mostly broken, but she can't bring herself to go to school. "I still don't think I can handle school." Marinette murmurs. Sabine kisses her daughters head. "Your fever is much better though, you don't even want to try?" She asks in a tender, motherly tone. "Just one more day okay? There's no school tomorrow anyway. I promise I'll go Thursday. I'll text Alya to bring me the classwork I'm missing" She lies, hoping to sway her mother. "Okay honey, one more day. Then you're going to have to stop avoiding whatever it is you're avoiding." Sabine chides softly. "Did something happen with Luka?" Sabine asks as she stands up to give Marinette some space. The bluenette just shrugs in place of a response and turns away from her mom.   
  
"Marinette! Your friends are here!" Tom calls up to his daughter, it's later in the afternoon, definitely after school and Marinette skin breaks out in goosebumps. "Crap" She mutters to herself. Why on earth did she did think they'd leave her alone for more than one day. Especially Alya. She should've just sucked it up and went to school today. Groaning she rolls out of bed and slinks down the steps. Once she gets down stairs she's met with eight eyeballs. Immediately she's surrounded with hugs and kisses. There's a jumble of tears, "What happened" and "We were worried about you". Once the group finally calms down they take a seat in the living room. Alya, Mylene, Juleka and Rose are all looking at Marinette expectantly. "What happened to you on Sunday girl?" Alya is the first to speak; her tone is a mix of concern and hurt. Marinette's eyes bounce from girl to girl, she lands on Juleka who looks reserved, even more so than usual. Marinette has practiced and practiced what explanation she'd give, the lie she'd fabricate, but once it comes time to tell it, she can't bring herself to. She's staring at her friends, probably looking just as defeated as she feels. When she doesn't say anything for a long time Juleka huffs and stands up to leave, but stops just short of the door. Juleka whips around, meeting Marinette's eyes this time, "You _hurt_ him you know! Real bad! He hasn't even eaten! He was worried _sick_ about you! and you can't even _pretend_ like you care! You're so selfish sometimes Marinette!" Her stinging words ring loud, even after Rose and Mylene follow after Juleka. Alya is still sitting across from Marinette, expectant. The redhead snaps, "Well? Marinette?" Marinette visibly recoils. "I can't" Marinette's voice breaks. The bluenette can't stand to look her friend in the eyes and see the same hurt she saw in Juleka's. So she doesn't look up at Alya. She doesn't look up at all, until she's gone. 

* * *

* * *

Ladybug hears the familiar soft thudding on the roof of their usual patrol spot.  
She looks up and sees a pair of piercing green eyes looking back at her.  
"Hey, bugaboo" Chat Noir greets softly, seeming apprehensive as he gently steps beside her "Hi, Minou" she says in a small voice. A small part of her wants to chide him for not showing up on Sunday, but she knows in her heart trying to place the blame on him for this isn't going to work, nor is it fair. Chat thumbs her cheek, swiping away a tear.  
"What's wrong?" He asks, real concern in his voice. "Are you upset with me? I'm so sor-" He starts to apologize but Ladybug stops him. "I'm not mad, I just, I think I messed up." Ladybug manages in between soft sobs. "I doubt that, bug." Chat offers her a half smile. Ladybug sniffles and half heartedly wipes her face with her forearm. "I don't." She offers him a weak smile and buries her face in her knees. "Talk to me, it'll help you feel better, I promise." Ladybug realizes he's probably right. He's practically the only person she _can_ talk to about this. Taking a deep breath, she starts. "I...basically flaked out on my friends and a date because of the Akuma Attack sunday night and refused to explain myself." she says, the shame evident in her voice. Chat inhales sharply, and instantly feels like a jerk. She'd been all alone that night because of him. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I left you hanging, again." Ladybug shakes her head, adamantly. "No, don't go blaming yourself. It was barely even inside of Paris, I would've taken a long time regardless." Chat shrugs. "Still, two's better than one." He looks ashamed. "You should at least try and explain yourself. I'm sure your friends are more understanding than you think." Ladybug shrugs."I'm not sure I know what to offer for an explanation." Chat looks thoughtfully for a long while. "I'm sure you'll think of something M'lady." he winks playfully.   

* * *

* * *

Marinette spends most of Wednesday morning explaining to Alya why she bailed, and refused to explain herself. While it was partly fabricated, there was a lot of truth to it as well.  
She told her redhaired friend that she didn't feel good, and had left early. "So, why didn't you answer the phone when we tried calling? And why did you avoid us for days?" Marinette shifts uncomfortably. "I misplaced my phone, and by the time I got to it I was so freaking embarrassed and anxious to face you guys." She explained, which wasn't a lie. Alya sighs and pulls Marinette into a hug. She squeezes her friend. "You really worried me you know." Alya pulls back and looks Marinette firmly in the eyes. "What are you going to do about Luka?" Marinette winces. "Explain myself, like I did just now and hopes he doesn't hate me?"   
"Stop!" Alya swats at her friend. "He won't hate you, he's far too smitten." Marinette screws her eyes shut and hope she's right. 

It's just past noon, and Marinette is slowly, but surely making her way up the boardwalk onto the Couffaine's houseboat. She'd texted Luka a while ago, asking if they could talk, and he'd said okay.   
She couldn't tell if his 'Okay' was passive or passive aggressive. The bluenette stopped just shy of the door, she knocked once and after a few seconds the door flew open and Juleka was standing there, looking just as hurt as she did yesterday. "He's out on the deck." She answers, stepping aside. "Jule-" Marinette started, but Juleka held up a hand to stop her. "Save it. Alya already texted me. I'm not the one you need to explain yourself to." The purple haired girl said, then she sulked back to her bedroom.   
Marinette's heart was pounding profusely inside her chest. It was behaving like a wild animal that'd just got caught in a trap and was trying fervorously to break out. The petite girl hadn't seen Luka since Sunday. She'd finally gotten the courage to go through the messages and voicemails this morning and her heart had absolutely broke. He'd been really worried about her, always and only worried. Never angry. Marinette stops short of the deck, because she hears Luka playing a soft, comforting melody. She holds her hand over her heart, stroking her pick charm bracelet as she rests her eyes and feels the music the blue haired boy is playing.   
Before her brain can catch up with her feet, she bounding toward Luka with tear filled eyes, sobbing violently, thrusting her arms around his neck. His guitar is squished between them, and its very uncomfortable but she can't be bothered to care.

Luka is playing his guitar once second and then stroking Marinette's back the next. He feels her violent sobs and can't help but let a few tears fall himself. She's giving a very watery sounding apology, but it's fine. He doesn't need her apology anyway. He's just glad she's done avoiding him. He'd been so afraid he'd managed to do something wrong. Luka isn't sure how much time has passed but she's seemingly a lot more calm as her sobbing has dwindled to sniffing. He managed to get the guitar from in between them without causing Marinette to break her hold on him. Luka pulls back, grabbing either side of her face and begins searching those ocean eyes of hers. The tears begin to well up in her eyes again, and she lets them fall. She closes her eyes as Luka thumbs the tears away. Gently, he tenderly kisses each one of her puffy eyelids, and then her rosy tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she whispers. "I forgive you Marinette." Luka hushes "It's only natural that I worry about my girlfriend. I thought I'd done something wrong." Marinette's eyes flutter open and she looks in awe. "G-girlfriend?" she questions meekly, like she hadn't expected him to call her that. "Aren't we dating?" Luka asks, more playful than he feels. "You still want me to be your g-girlfriend?" Marinette stammers out. "Of course. New couples have disagreements, and miscommunication. That doesn't mean you should terminate a good thing before it really even gets going." Luka answers honestly. Marinette's shoulders sag in relief. "I really like you, Luka." Luka beams down at her. "I would hope so." his smile wide, meeting his eyes. "Oh, I have something for you." Luka says, and Marinette scrambles to get off his lap. He digs around in his guitar case for a few seconds then pulls out a pretty pink guitar pick, with blue flames decorating either side of it. He hands it to her, gauging her reaction. "It's so lovely." She says truthfully as she admires it. "It's for your charm bracelet" he flicks a finger to her wrist. "Thank you, I love it!" she beams. Luka feels the warmth of a blush invade his face and the tips of his ears. "C'mere" He says patting the space between his lap, where she'd just been sitting. She shyly scoots back over and he pulls his guitar back up onto both of their laps, and begins to play.   
"Marinette?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I like you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted scene III to be a Marichat scene* because I adore Marichat,  
> but I realized it worked better as a LadyNoir scene.  
> I will S T I L L try and squeeze Marichat in this fic. If not, I'm definitely going to write them their own fic.
> 
> *Scenes are denoted with the double bars
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Lips

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sighing happily to herself, she's having guitar "lessons" with Luka in her room, it's the third week of summer holiday and they've been doing this every few days since the break started, switching up the location periodically.  
Marinette says "lessons" because she can never retain any of the things Luka is actually teaching her.  
She's either too caught up in his eyes, or the sound of his voice when he's trying to explain something. Sometimes it's the way his hands move over the guitar string that's distracting, she realizes Luka scarcely uses a guitar pick. He says he prefers feeling the strings under his fingers. Even more rare, because she tries not to, Marinette will get absolutely lost from the simple movement of his, wondering what they'd feel like against hers. Luka's kissed her before, in inconspicuous places like her cheek and on top of her head. Though, lately the bluenette has found herself longing for a _real_ kiss. She of course doesn't want to bring it up and make things awkward, they are dating so he could clearly kiss her any time if he wanted. "Mari?" Luka asks, getting her attention. "Huh?" she responds snapping her eyes to his. "You okay? Your face was all scrunched up, which was very adorable by the way." Marinette blushes fiercely and nods. "I'm just thinking." she assures, sounding noncommittal. Luka smiles softly at her and pokes her nose. "You're too cute sometimes, Marinette." The way he says her name so smoothly makes her cheeks burn and heart thump. Oh boy does she want to kiss him. 

* * *

* * *

"Has he kissed you yet?" Alya asks Marinette on a particularly hot afternoon while they're hanging outside of Alya's building. "No, I obviously would've told you." Marinette grumpily replies. "Testy testy." Alya teases, sticking her tongue out. In an attempt to change the subject, Marinette says "We should all go to an amusement park this weekend!" Alya gives her a smug smile. "You want your first kiss with Luka to be at an amusement park? How romantic." Alya mock fans herself. The bluenette gives her a pointed look. "Don't make fun! Not everyone can be you like you and Nino, face sucking behind any and every closed door." A scarlet blush creeps onto the redhead's face, she playfully swats at Marinette. "Oh my _GOD,_  we get caught making out _once_  and suddenly, we're _that_ couple." The girls share a look and dissolve into a fit of giggles. Once they're calmed down Alya agrees that the amusement park sounds like a fantastic idea. 

When Marinette said they "all" should go to the amusement park, she hadn't meant half her class. But apparently that's exactly what Alya meant. The only people who weren't here was Chloe, Lila, Sabrina and Max. Even Kim and Alix decided to come. Adrien had also somehow convinced Kagami to hang out with them. Marinette didn't think that Kagami didn't like her friends, but she more so thought she was just a personal, one on one kind of person; which she totally respected and understood. Luka was sort of the same, but he obviously didn't shy away from crowds either, mostly due to his inner rockstar. Luka and Marinette entered the park hand in hand. They'd met Alya, Nino and the rest of the gang where they said they would. "Hey girl, Hi Luka" Alya greeted. Nino gave Marinette a quick hug and exchanged greets with the couple. Alya explained where everyone else was and where Nino and her planned to saunter off to.  
Marinette may have cracked a joke about them sneaking off to make out, which earned a stern look from Alya and a sheepish one from Nino. 

* * *

* * *

  
"What would you like to do first?" Luka asked his girlfriend once they were alone. He'd been planning on taking Marinette to the amusement park alone sometime before the break was over, but his girl had beat him to the punch. "Tea cups?" She asks hopefully, Her fingers gently squeezing his. Luka agreed that the tea cups sounded great, even though they always made him nauseous. He kept stealing glances at her as they stood in the short line for the ride. Marinette's face is scrunched up cutely, like it always was when she was lost in thought. He briefly wondered what she was thinking about. Once they are on the ride and it's spinning, Marinette is smiling up at him so widely his heart aches. He knows right then and there that if he vomits after this, it'd have been one hundred percent worth it.   
Luka, thankfully doesn't throw up. He actually isn't even all that nauseous after they get off the ride. He most likely has a certain blue eyed cutie to thank for that. They get on a few more rides before they decide to take a break and grab a bite to eat.   
"How does pizza sound?" Luka asks Marinette as they near the pizza vendor.  
"Sounds great!" Marinette pipes up and then says "I'll be right back! I've gotta use the restroom"   
"Sure thing, I'll be at that table." Luka points to a small table, meant for two people that's not too far from the pizza stall. Marinette giggles as she reaches up and playfully captures a lock of his electric blue hair between her fingers. Their gazes lock. "As if this wouldn't be enough to spot you already." She teases and heads towards the bathroom. Luka instinctively touches the spot on his head where her hand had just been. Once Marinette comes bouncing back toward Luka, they both take a seat and dig in.  
They're chatting about the rides and their friends in between bites of food when Marinette's eyes catches on something. Luka follows her gaze and stops when he sees Adrien and Kagami, further away on a bench, locked in a lovers kiss. He glances back at Marinette who's still looking their way with longing in her eyes. "I wish that were me" Marinette says wistfully. Luka tenses. He knows how Marinette used to (or a least he hoped it was past tense) feel about Adrien. Marinette must've realized she'd said that aloud because she instantly slaps a hand over her mouth, staring back at Luka in horror. Marinette opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by Alya's sudden appearance. "There you are girl! I've tried calling, you didn't answer." Alya's voice trails as she looks between the two of them. "Am I interrupting something?"   
"Not at all" Luka says at the same time Marinette answers "Yes" Alya gives them both a raised brow, but they don't say anything.  
"Okay, well let's all get on the ferris wheel together, Adrien has to leave soon." the redhead says as she practically yanks them both out of their seats.

* * *

* * *

 

Marinette felt like an absolute idiot. Only she, the biggest klutz in Paris would say "I wish that were me" while staring at Adrien Agreste kissing another girl, in front of her boyfriend.  
She obviously didn't wish she was Kagami in the situation, or Adrien for that matter, she just meant that she wishes she was the one getting full on mouth kissed, by Luka, naturally. But Marinette is very aware of how it looked and sounded. Heck, she hadn't even meant to say it out loud!  
The ferris wheel at this Amusement Park is fairly small, the pods only holds 6 people in them, and there are only about 10 pods.  
Once it's their turn to board, Marinette steals a glance at Luka, who looks very stiff. Marinette follows Alya and Nino inside a cart, Luka is close behind her, and behind him, is _of course_ Adrien and Kagami. The benefits of this ferris wheel being small is the ride is much shorter. Less than 10 minutes. The time seems to go agonizingly slow. Luka isn't rude or reserved, despite how stiff and rigid his body feels next to Marinette's.He even adds to the conversation that the others are having when necessary. Marinette isn't listening, she is way too anxious to get off and explain what she meant to Luka.  
   
Finally, _finally_ the ride is over and Adrien and Kagami part from the rest of their friends as they both have to go. Once it's socially acceptable to slip away, Marinette gently tugs on Luka's short sleeved t-shirt and searches his blue eyes as she asks if they can go talk. He agrees. He doesn't seem angry or even upset and he's much less stiff. Once they're in a private enough spot, Marinette opens her mouth to explain. "I didn't mean what I said how you're probably thinking I did, I only meant that-" Marinette is welcomely cut off by the soft feeling of Luka crushing her mouth with his. Her face is cradled in both his hands as his lips move easily and methodically over hers. When she feels his mouth retreat she opens her eyes and stares up at him. "You look beyond beautiful when you're blushing Ma-Ma Marinette." Luka compliments earnestly. That just makes Marinette blush even more. "You aren't mad." It wasn't a question. Luka shakes his head in confirmation. "I thought about what you said on the ride, and I realized you were probably getting antsy with me taking my sweet time about kissing you."  
Marinette hid her face, she was beyond embarrassed. Luka gently pried at her fingers to look into her pretty blue eyes.   
"Admittedly at first, an insecure part of me went straight for the juggalar but I reasoned with myself." Luka looked bashful at that. Still peeking through her fingers Marinette gained her voice enough to squeak out "You're amazing, Luka, you know that?" Luka beamed down at the bluenette. "Right back at you sweetheart." Luka responded smoothly.  
Marinette pulled her hands away from her face, wrapped her arms around Luka's slender neck as she stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled back and Luka let his head rest against hers, their foreheads and noses touching.  
The sound of a camera snapping catches both their attention. "Awwww! Look at this! You guys are too freaking cute!" Alya squeals as she rushes over to share the photo she'd just snapped. It is a very cute photo. "You've gotta send me that." Luka says to Marinette's best friend as he pulls the bluenette closer to him and gives her a very charming wink.   
Marinette's heart is absolutely full. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> Thank you so so much to everyone who left comments/kudos  
> they honestly encouraged me and helped me so much!  
> I'm so glad I was able to write out all these Lukanette feelings and add to the tag!  
> I hope I can write more Miraculous Ladybug fics in the future, Lukanette or otherwise!


End file.
